


easy

by wekea



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Birthday Fluff, M/M, and high heels, but mostly there's domesticity and banter and really fast sex, kink negotiation??, there's a strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekea/pseuds/wekea
Summary: It had started as a joke and then Hyungwon had played along for too long (it had seemed funnier at the time, more harmless, less obnoxious) and now he was sitting in a strip club on his birthday with a front row seat to all sorts of different things, many of which he hadn't seen so up close since his birth.





	easy

**Author's Note:**

> it's late, but i've chosen to forgive myself.

It had started as a joke and then Hyungwon had played along for too long (it had seemed funnier at the time, more harmless, less obnoxious) and now he was sitting in a strip club on his birthday with a front row seat to all sorts of different things, many of which he hadn't seen so up close since his birth. One of the biggest problems was that all of the strippers seemed to be perfectly lovely professionals, so when his boyfriend stood up to hand up a twenty dollar bill to a tall thin redhead in about six square inches of red gingham and not much else it was even worse than if he didn’t know that the tall thin redhead’s name was Dodo (“Like the bird?” Hyungwon had asked incredulously, but she’d only laughed) and she was going to dental hygiene school and her favorite color was periwinkle blue and oh, this was her favorite song and she had a whole routine all practiced, did they want to see?

"Babe," Hoseok said into his ear, only inches away but distant enough through the thumping bass of the club. "You okay? You look like you zoned out."

"I'm okay," Hyungwon replied, yelling over the music as he hooked one elbow over the back of his chair and swooped his bangs out of his face in one easy motion. Dodo was very good at her job and had earned every penny that Hyungwon’s actual real human boyfriend gave to her, a stripper, in front of Hyungwon, in actual real life. "Why? Is this making your gay ass uncomfortable?"

"I've kissed girls," Hoseok protested. "At least..." He looked at his hands like it would help him remember how many mouths he'd met. "At least two girls."

"Hm," said Hyungwon, who had kissed precisely one girl only enough times to get through all the shows from that run of Romeo & Juliet where he'd landed the lead role as an adolescent. "So this is fun for you, then?"

Hoseok's mouth dropped into that perfect oval of affronted shock that Hyungwon loved and hated in equal measure. "... Ish," he said after a few seconds of startled scoffing. "Women are objectively beautiful and these are incredible feats of strength not to mention extremely aesthetically, um..." Dodo had vanished behind a curtain and been replaced by a handful of very athletic and reflective young women, and Hoseok’s eyes tracked a pair of high heels (and not much else) up the stage.

"Pleasing," Hyungwon finished for him, reaching out to click Hoseok's jaw closed with one finger. "I think 'aesthetically pleasing' is what you were going for, hyung."

Hoseok pouted at this. "You only call me hyung when I'm in trouble."

"That's not true," Hyungwon replied, sitting back again to watch the show. Something wicked and self-loathing curled in his chest. "Speaking of wanting trouble, do you want a lap dance? I'll buy."

"No," Hoseok said.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

Hyungwon wasn't sure what came over him, but he was already standing up, looking out over the stage to find a certain pair of scandalously high heels...

Her name was Tamblynn (she hadn't specified the spelling, but in the dark recesses of Hyungwon's jealous mind he imagined poorly educated white parents of the type who named their children after street signs) and her high heels were one of the least scandalous things about her.

"That's a good idea," Hoseok said, nodding in a vaguely appreciative way as she came very, very close to his face. "The little stickers. Keeps the nipples from popping out. I could use those sometimes, in thin shirts I can get really—"

"Focus," Hyungwon said, watching him squirm. "Don't waste my money."

"Stag party, yeah?" Tamblyn, for the lack of a better word, positively twinkled. Under the glitter she had a genuine smile and slightly crooked teeth and when she sighed questions against Hoseok's throat his hands trembled. "Your best man taking you out to have a good night one last time before the old ball and chain locks on?"

"He's not—"

"I'm his best man," Hyungwon said, leaning in close to grin up at her. "You're exactly right."

"It's his birthday," Hoseok interjected weakly. "He's just... being a jerk. Wow, is that...? It is. Well. Kudos."

"He's buying you a lap dance for his birthday?" She laughed. It didn't sound like bells or a song or anything poetic like that, but it was a good laugh. Real. Hyungwon hated her even more for how likeable she was, and hated himself most of all. "Friends like this are few and far between. You want to hold onto this one, daddy."

"Oh wow," said Hoseok.

"Yeah," Hyungwon said, a spike of green in his heart. "Daddy."

"Oh," said Hoseok, voice cracking. "Wow. Okay, thank you, thank you so much you've been great—"

Tamblynn pulled back. "You okay?"

"I'm great," he said, "I'm just really really gay and this is my boyfriend and I'm really in love with him and he just called me daddy for the first time and I didn't know that I would like it and I just got really hard and it was too weird to have a boner with somebody who I don't want to have sex with so close to, um, me." He stared at her for a second. "No offense. You're a wonderful person."

"... You ruined it," Hyungwon said.

"Please just tip this woman a huge amount to make it up to her for being an asshole," Hoseok hissed at him. "And then buy me a drink to make it up to me too."

Tamblynn didn't seem at all bothered to cut the lap dance short in exchange for a small stack of cash, and vanished quickly with a wave and a promise to get them discounts at the bar since they were so polite. 

"So she was nice," Hyungwon said into his glass of long island iced tea. They'd made it to the bar in almost silence, Hoseok still burning with embarrassment and, if the front of his jeans was any indication, arousal as well. He'd considered ordering an Adios MotherFucker but sometimes even he loved himself too much to do that, so instead he ordered a long island iced tea and pretended it was the healthier option. (It was tea. Tea was good for you.)

"You're an asshole," Hoseok said again, sounding a little bit less miserable about it this time. "I don't actually want that. By the way."

"Want what?"

"For you to call me daddy." He blushed and mewled, covering his face with both hands. "Oh my god that's terrible I can't even say it."

Hyungwon took a very long sip of his drink, watching his boyfriend struggle from under heavy eyelids. "Why?" he asked, eventually, having waited for Hoseok to wind himself up into an appropriately ridiculous tizzy.

"Why what?"

"Why's it so terrible?"

"It's weird," Hoseok said. "Isn't it?"

"I guess if you want it to be," Hyungwon said back. He set his empty glass down very carefully on the bar and motioned at the bartender, reaching for his wallet in his back pocket. "It's my birthday. Let's go home."

—

"Did I fuck up?"

Hyungwon turned around to find that Hoseok had stopped a few paces back, hands stuffed in the pockets of his wool pea coat that was in turn buttoned up over his big warm knit scarf his mother had given him three christmases ago. The tip of his nose was pink just like the apples of his cheeks and his funny earlobes and he looked worried, lower lip bitten and delicate brow furrowed in concern.

"What do you mean by fuck up?" is what Hyungwon asked first, but then when Hoseok's face fell he caught himself up. "No," he said instead, taking a step toward his boyfriend as though pushed gently from behind. "You didn't fuck up, what are you talking about?"

"Your birthday party was shitty," Hoseok said, lips pursed into the pout that hardly ever left his mouth. "And it's my fault."

"My birthday party is on Friday night," Hyungwon reminded him, reaching up to brush a strand of hair out of Hoseok's eyes. "And nothing is shitty. It's okay. Don't cry, you big baby."

"That's not what you called me earlier," Hoseok retorted, turning away to dab at his eyes with the back of one wrist, the only skin available between coat and gloves.

"Earlier I called you daddy and you liked it so much you called off a lap dance from a girl you hadn’t been able to keep your eyes off of," Hyungwon said, catching Hoseok's chin in his hand and turning him back around to kiss him.

"Your lips are cold," Hoseok murmured against his mouth. “And I liked Dodo better, actually.”

Hyungwon smacked him across the face, the hit landing soft through his thick gloves. “Now who’s the asshole? What do you mean you liked Dodo better? What’s she got that I don’t have? Get off me, it’s my birthday and here you are talking about infidelity—”

“Mostly she’s got things I’d rather do without,” Hoseok said, wrapping his arms around Hyungwon’s thin shoulders and pinning his arms to his sides, “but mostly I mean she looked a lot more like you than the other one did. She was just less… shiny.”

“If I tried to pole dance I’d poke somebody’s eye out,” Hyungwon said after a few seconds of somewhat frenzied thought.

“That’s fine,” Hoseok said, laughing, reaching up to cup his face in both palms and pulling him down into a kiss. “You’re the only pole we need in this relationship.”

"Your nose is cold," Hyungwon whispered back. 

"Let's go home," Hoseok said.

—

Hoseok had him against the front door before it had even closed all the way, the lock singing as his back slammed against the metal. The fasteners on his long oversized coat were easy to undo but Hoseok still fumbled with them, fingertips clumsy with blue-tinged cold.

Hyungwon took a long low breath as Hoseok pressed up against him, pushed him until his shoulderblades were flat to the door, letting it out again in a gasping moan. Their legs slipped together and Hoseok brought his knee up a little, just enough to push Hyungwon up onto the tips of his toes, pushed the coat back off his shoulders, nosed at the place where Hyungwon's jaw met his throat.

"Love you," he murmured, whispering the words so close that Hyungwon could feel his lips brushing against the fine hairs behind his ear as he spoke. "What do you want for your birthday?"

"You," Hyungwon mumbled back, mostly because he enjoyed being difficult but also because he didn't have a better answer. That was all he wanted right now, just to lie down and have Hoseok happen to him as much as humanly possible. And then maybe more than that too, he didn't know, he'd have to figure it out when they got there.

For all Hyungwon's teasing that Hoseok's muscles were only good to look at he could still lift him easily, hooking his thighs around his waist and carrying him back into the apartment toward the bedroom to dump him unceremoniously down onto the foot of the bed and then close the door, plunging the room into darkness.

"I'm still wearing my pants and everything," Hyungwon said after a second. "Where did you go? Are you still in here?"

He blinked, and when he opened his eyes again the soft unmistakable glow of fairy lights lit the room up from behind him. He turned, and Hoseok had turned their bed into a nest of romance.

"Are these real rose petals?" Hyungwon asked. "This is too much."

"No such thing," Hoseok crooned at him, curving down to drop a kiss at the purse of his lips. "You're my very best man. Nothing is too much."

Hyungwon wanted to resist and protest and go down kicking but he was still a little bit dizzy off of long island iced tea and a lap dance and the taste of Hoseok on his lips. "What is this?" He giggled, which he never did, and he didn't care. "What are you trying to do?"

"Whatever you want." Hoseok kissed him again but this time he reached down too, tugging the hem of his oxford out of the waistband of his trousers and working at the buttons from top to bottom.

"You wasted a perfectly good opportunity to just say 'you' back."

"Mmhmm." 

Hyungwon's shirt got pushed back off his shoulders too, pooling around him where he sat at the edge of the mattress, and Hoseok dropped to his knees in front of him.

"Fuck," Hyungwon breathed out, sitting back and catching himself on his hands, watching Hoseok expertly unbuckle his belt. He whipped it out from the loops and left it on the floor. "Fuck, hyung—"

Hoseok squeezed his hips. "Am I in trouble? Why are you calling me hyung?"

"Because," Hyungwon said. "Maybe you'll _be_ in trouble if you keep stopping to act smart at me, how do you like that?"

"It's your birthday," said Hoseok, and returned to his careful work of undressing Hyungwon slowly, like he was unwrapping a present with the intent to keep the paper for later use. "You can call me whatever you want."

"Daddy," Hyungwon cooed at him. "Like that?"

"Not that one," Hoseok said quickly, turning pink again. "Sorry."

"You said whatever I want!"

"Except for that," Hoseok said. "Sorry. Give me a little while to get used to it."

"Yes, sir," Hyungwon sighed, and Hoseok went stiff.

"Sir," Hyungwon tried again. "You like that?"

"I can work with that," Hoseok croaked, pushing up to kiss him again, urgent, tugging at the button of his trousers, the zipper. "Wanna taste you come in my mouth."

"You can just say you're gonna suck my dick," Hyungwon said, moaned, scooting up the bed as Hoseok followed close behind. "You don't have to be all poetic about it. The fairy lights have the Lord Byron angle covered."

"You don't even know what Lord Byron stood for."

"Mostly I know what he lay down for, which was everyone."

"It's more complicated than that," Hoseok said, up on his knees on the mattress between Hyungwon's bare thighs, and pulled his v-neck undershirt up like he didn't know what his goddamn body looked like when he fucking _breathed_ , let alone took off his shirt. He looked like pornography made flesh, like his existence itself should be censored, and Hyungwon had this all to himself.

"Yes sir," Hyungwon murmured again, laying back against the pile of pillows that Hoseok had stacked at the head of the bed.

"You wanna come?" Hoseok traced the artery in Hyungwon's throat with one thumb, a tiny bit breathless as he looked down at him through dark eyelashes. Hyungwon nodded sleepily. "Say please."

"Please," he sighed, tipping his head back and letting himself sink into the bed.

They'd had birthday sex at least... four times? four times, counting this one, and four years of practice made for a blowjob that hit every single button he had. It was less than a minute before Hoseok had him gasping, scrambling for a handhold in the pillows to avoid pulling out any of Hoseok's hair this time. He was so warm and so sleepy and so, so close—

When Hyungwon came it was Hoseok who moaned the loudest, closing his eyes and sinking as low as he could to swallow down everything Hyungwon had to give him. Hyungwon gasped, rocking up, hips twitching as he released several days worth of stress at once.

“You’re so easy,” Hoseok mumbled, laughing as he dropped a gentle kiss just under the tip of Hyungwon’s quickly softening dick. “I barely have to look at you to get you off.”

Hyungwon rolled over onto his side, pulling his boyfriend in to curl around behind him. “Shh,” he whispered. “We’re sleeping now. It’s my birthday.”


End file.
